Ben 10 The Bloody Shinobi
by Christian92
Summary: Ben & Co. will have to contend with a new threat that may endanger not only their Universe, but in all those known. And they will be helped by a new ally. Between Gwen and his new friend there will be a spark? Or Kevin tries to reconquer her? And why Paradox will see more than necessary? Read it to find out! Adventure,Romance, Shock revelations and Lemon in the following chapter.
1. Chapter 1: A new enemy, a new hero

AN:Ok, sooner or later I also had to write a fanfiction of Ben 10. This is my first job, so do not be angry with me if I'm wrong something, indeed: send in suggestions and MP Notify spelling errors to correct them. I hope that this FF's to your liking. The story takes place long after the end of the Ultimate Alien. The difference is that Ben is not wearing the stupid Omnitrix that we will see in Omniverse, and Gwen and Kevin have broken (why tell him when the story ... or maybe not? XD) AU

-Chapter 1: A new enemy, a new hero-

Ben Tennyson, the hero of the Earth and the entire universe, defeated countless enemies, and narrowly escaped death several times, had returned to fight an old enemy: the school! In fact, alien attacks had decreased significantly and in mysterious circumstances and, unfortunately Ben had to spend his time in the history books. Luckily there was Gwen to help him, because strangely also spent much time with Ben than with Kevin ...

Saturday evening.

He had spent the entire week to study and Ben was happy. He was happy because he had to go out with Julie and could entertain you without school and without the aliens who want to kill him. He made a quick shower and put on his full classic: a black t-shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10 drawn on it and blue jeans. And, rightly, a green clock on his wrist, clearly the Ultimatrix. As he was completing his preparations, rang the doorbell. He went down the stairs and opened the door quickly.  
"Hi" Ben said with a slight smile ... and a bit of trouble.  
He found himself in front of a girl haired blacks with Asian features. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a pink sweater and white skirt. Yamamoto was Julie, his girlfriend.  
"Hi Ben, are you ready?" Julie asked, smiling.  
"Y-yeah, right." said exiting and closing the door.  
"Where I want to take?" Julie asked, smiling at Ben.  
"I do not know, how about if we go by Mr. Smoothy?" he replied, as Julie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a look intimidating.  
"Again? I'm sick of always going the same place." (How blame you)  
"OK, OK. How about going to the cinema?" Ben said as he scratched his head.  
"Ok, I'm there!" Julie said, smiling.  
The two walked toward the car and Ben, a true gentleman (if desired), opened the passenger door to let Julie. Buckle up, Ben started up and walked.  
At the car park, and having locked the car, Julie enthusiastically dragged Ben entrance of the cinema. It was hard to get tickets, because there was a long line. Survived, and bought some popcorn, Ben and Julie entered the room. They decided to see a romantic movie (more than anything else, Julie had decided). They sat down when the film had just begun. During the screening, Julie was leaning on the shoulder of Ben. We were enjoying the movie when they were interrupted by a violent explosion that rocked the cinema. Without any hesitation, Ben took Julie out of the cinema before it collapsed on them. Fearing for the other people trapped, Ben ran to the rubble and crushed the display dell'Ultimatrix.  
"Fasttrack!" exclaimed Ben having transformed. With his speed, he brought all the people who were inside the film out, so put them safe.  
It was Ben who controlled that there were no injuries, was hit by a powerful laser in the back. The blow was so strong that it threw up a wall of a building, then retransformed into his human form.  
"Man, that pop! But who-" exclaimed Ben pain, while freed from the rubble. Suddenly his eyes petrified seeing before him a strange alien flying toward him. Ben could not see it well, because his mind was still clouded by the blow he had taken. Surely he realized he was wearing a strange outfit. It seemed to be attached to his skin. The alien did not look like any other alien who had met and certainly did not have good intentions. He landed a few meters away from Ben.  
"Deliver the Ultimatrix or-" said the strange being.  
"-Or I have to kick your butt? With pleasure!" Ben replied, interrupting, and with a smile, jumped backward activating the Ultimatrix.  
"RATH! NOW LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' KILLJOY: NO ONE, AND I SAY, NO ONE RUIN MY DATE WITHOUT FIRST HAVING MADE A TOUR ON MY CLAWS." Rath said as he prepared to strike.  
Rath loaded in the direction of the alien, downloading countless blows in the face, but the alien did not move an inch. The alien let out a slight laugh and Ben hit it back with a kick in the rubble.  
"Give it up and deliver me the Ultimatrix, and I will not be forced to use unorthodox methods." the alien said menacingly.  
"Let me tell you something, brother: I-CRASH-YOU!" Rath said as he prepared to load but a shot of laser in the direction of his legs stopped him on the spot. He was surrounded by hundreds of robotic drones. _"And where they grow?"_ Rath wondered. But that was not what worried him. He saw that the alien was holding onto something familiar.  
"Julie!" shouted Rath aware that the alien had kidnapped Julie, as she tried to escape.  
"Now I'll explain the situation,"brother": deliver me the Ultimatrix and I will spare both you and your friend, otherwise I'll kill her and take the Ultimatrix from your cold, dead hands." he said pointing his arm afterwards converted into a blaster.  
"Do not believe him Ben, take him to kick-Ouch!" Julie said it was yanked.  
"Julie!" Rath shout for frustration.  
"Take your pick," replied the alien.  
_"Damn!"_ Rath thought growling, while the display dell'Ultimatrix crushed chest, retransformed into Ben. Slowly he approached the alien. It was almost face to face the alien, who extended his claws while waiting for the Ultimatrix was delivered, when suddenly an explosion knocked both Ben and the alien. Ben got up with pain, when he noticed that the alien was on the ground, and that Julie had disappeared.  
"What are you playing, Tennyson?" asked the angry alien while he was getting up.  
"I did not do-" he said shortly before being stopped.  
"Hey man, you know that you do not mistreat the ladies? Said an unknown voice.  
The alien and Ben turned around and round without understanding where it came from the source.  
"Here!"  
The alien and Ben looked up to see a strange being on a roof of a building. You could not see well, because he was dressed in black, but Ben did manage to see an unconscious Julie in his arms.  
"And you're not even fair. All against one. Maybe it's better if I balance the game." was all he said shortly before he disappeared.  
He heard a multitude of explosions around them. All that Ben was able to see was a black spot that attacked and destroyed all the drones with amazing speed. In a moment all the drones were reduced to smoldering wreckage and that he infuriated the alien. Among the fires caused by the explosion, Ben saw a black figure. It was the stranger, who still had his arms Julie still unconscious. But the strangest thing was that the strange man had a badge Solver that he used as a belt buckle. Before he could speak, the strange man was getting closer to Ben. The lights of the flames made it possible to better see the stranger. Ben was surprised. He looked like one of those cartoon characters that read, in Japanese style ... a shinobi. He wore a visor that covered her entire face, goggles with built-in red. Also wore a long red scarf, and a framework with traits that reminded Plusultra, just colored red, like the forearms and boots, and behind the shoulders could be seen clearly check a sword. Ben was still there staring at him, holding his hand sull'Ultimatrix if the alien has not had good intentions, if he suddenly found himself in front of him, standing.  
"I think this is your girlfriend." said the voice disguised shinobi while Julie sat the boy unconscious. Ben did not answer, now that Julie was in her arms and thought only of her and her condition. _"Who is it? I've ever seen ... and because it has a distinctive problem solvers?"_ thousand questions in my head turned to Ben, who continued to hold Julie in his arms.  
"WHO ARE YOU? NOT INTRUDE IN BUSINESS THAT DO NOT CONCERN" yelled the alien fuming pointing his weapon at him.  
"Woah! Take it easy cowboy. So you can hurt someone." said, mocking the alien. As he spoke he approached more and more alien.  
"STOP, IF YOU KEEP YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE!" threatened the stranger who, on the contrary, continued to approach.  
_"I do not know if he's crazy or not, but I hope you know what you are doing."_ thought Ben, as he prepared to bring Julie in a safe place.  
"STOP-" the alien said, pointing the gun at Ben, but it was what the stranger was waiting. Suddenly there was a whistling metal, almost imperceptible. In a moment, the arm of the alien had been neatly cut. Ben did not notice anything until you have heard the boom fell. Blood spurted from a severed arm strange color, and other fluid was still gushing from the other half of the severed arm.  
"AAAAAARRGHH! AS YOU ALLOW LOWEST-" he said shortly before the stranger grabbed him by the neck, lifting it off the ground.  
"LEAVE ME!" he said as he struggled, kicking in the face of the shinobi, without success. It seemed that he did not feel pain.  
The alien became the arm rest in a blade, but was promptly stopped. He could not break free.  
"How does it feel?" asked the stranger oddly hollow voice.  
"W-WHAT!" said the alien terrified. To that question the shinobi opened the visor just enough to expose your eyes. His eyes were red and without emotion.  
"How does it feel ... to be fear?" replied the shinobi.  
Suddenly focused his grip on his arm. The alien screamed in pain as he tried to escape. In the end, as if made of paper, tore off the arm rest. Subsequently, with the same arm as soon as torn, struck the chest of the alien, penetrating into the meat until it came out the blade. Inhuman screams were heard, and before Ben was horrified at the scene. Horrified by the gesture, Ben saw the shinobi amused, as if seeing him "bleed" and scream from the pain he liked. The shinobi, after performing his act, he threw the lifeless body into the pile of drones destroyed, the flames burning. He watched its burning ruins, and from time to time, issue some crackling, enjoying the spectacle. Then he began to leave.  
"Who are you?" asked Ben.  
The stranger did not answer.  
"Answer me!" asked Ben. Suddenly the stranger stopped but not turned to Ben.  
"You will discover it soon" he said shortly before he disappeared.  
That answer did creepy Ben. He was in a state of shock and could not move, until I heard Julie's arms murmuring. Ben recovered and took her in his car, sdraiandola gently in the back seat, as he was about to call Gwen and Kevin.

Meanwhile, in deep space, a huge spaceship.  
"Master, we lost the vital functions of X-103!" said a being that resembled the one killed by shinobi. In fact, the whole crew was made up of those beings, except one. His face had features humanoid, but was still obscured. His body was almost entirely made of metal and circuits and was bound by a multitude of wires connected to the strange machines that, through pipes, pumping a strange yellowish liquid. He was sitting on a throne, where the servant bowed himself.  
"Give me all the details." he said as he got up heavily.  
"M-Master, is seated. In its conditions is not able to-"  
**"SILENCE!"** shouted at his subordinate. **"****NOBODY CAN TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN NOT DO**!"  
"Y-yeah, right. I'm so-" he said shortly before being destroyed by the laser beam of the leader.  
"**You!** Show recordings of X-103," said the leader of a subordinate to present them.  
"How did." she said as she used the computer of the spaceship. Soon after it opened a screen that showed what the android had recorded before being destroyed. He could see everything, since he did almost blow up the cinema to draw Ben Tennyson, and how he was to deliver the Ultimatrix, when she saw him. He saw the being that destroyed the drones who sent the X-103 as a support. He was seething with anger when he saw the eyes of the shinobi. Red like the fires of hell, but with a look of ice. Suddenly, the leader gave a grin that turned into an evil laugh.  
_"Well, well, well. Finally came out. It's all according to my plans."_

* * *

So did you like? I hope so. I will continue if I get good reviews (I think many chapters) so if you want the fight scenes in particular send me any suggestions on MP. Unfortunately I have exams so I will take a long time to write so do not worry, I'll try to update as often as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: A moved party

-Chapter 2: A moved party -

It had been a few days after he was attacked. But Ben seemed an eternity. He was at school, at his desk staring at the window. He turned to Julie ...

He was happy that he was fine, but never stopped to think what would have happened if it had not reached that strange man in disguise.

_"You will discover it soon"_ that he kept thinking, this strange answer. _"What does it mean?"_ Ben sighed to that question, searching for meaning.

"Mr. Tennyson, the lesson is not interested?" asked his teacher to Ben distracted.

"N-no ... I say YES! Excuse me," said Ben general laughter. Julie could not suppress a smile.

Bell rang, Ben received a message from Kevin. He finished the results of the analysis of the alien drones and had attacked him. He said he had come immediately ... and carry Gwen. _"Who knows what happens between those two?"_ This thought was quickly shrugged off. He had more important things to think about.

On Rust Bucket #3

"News Kevin?" Ben said with amazement.

"Yes. It seems that the alien was not an alien. As the drones were not drones." Kevin said, seeing that Ben and Gwen looked at him with a stunned air.

"Ok, to make you understand better, I'll show you." he said as he approaches the computer. He showed a screen to the various information about the anatomy of the alien and drones.

"Err ... you could translate it?" asked Ben. Obviously it was not a genius and so it was difficult for him to understand a multitude of data.

"Ahhh Tennyson, as you are dumb. I'll try to explain it in a nutshell: the alien and drones were in reality Androids Bio-Mechanics. That is half machine and half living organism." Kevin explained. "I could not get back to the type of technology is made. Whoever created it is light years ahead of the most advanced technology that I know."

"Any clues as to who the creator?" asked Gwen.

"Unfortunately not. There is no sign, nor a code ... nothing. The only positive thing is that I found is the card's internal memory." Kevin said as he showed the footage of battle.

"Um ... Kevin, I do not understand what is the positive part in this video" Ben said.

"Well, for once I have a recording where someone fills barrel" Kevin said, grinning, without worrying about the looks of rage by Ben and Gwen. Suddenly they came across in the movie where the mysterious warrior comes on the scene, and easily defeats the drones and the android.

"And what about him?" asked Ben

"He's strong." said Kevin as he was drinking a soda.

"I meant if you had discovered who he was," said Ben

"Well, I can tell you it's their fault if the alien activity decreased. Apparently he enjoys going around all Bellwood to knock all the criminals." he said while showing the footage of security cameras and some found on the internet.

"Where did you find them?" asked Gwen

**"I gave him a hand"** a familiar voice appeared on the screen. He was a brown-haired boy with a jacket like that of Ben.

"Hello Jimmy," said Ben

**"Hey , I see that you have a new rival"**

"In What do you mean?"

**"How can't you know? This ninja is so popular on the web that you arrived at the rank second in popularity this week. They call him Bloody Ninja"**

"HOW? Many times I have saved the universe, the earth hundreds of times, then comes a masked guy and suddenly I get forgotten?" Ben replied furiously, as he held his arms crossed, sulking.

"And the fact he has saved you and Julie does not mean anything." Gwen said.

"This is not ... and I do not like." Ben replied.

"You do not like or are you jealous?" Kevin said with a smile.

"We can speak of other? Jimmy, did you find out where he lives? Said Ben.

**"It is impossible. As suddenly appears, it disappears without a trace."**

"Why do they call it Ninja Bloody?" asked Gwen

**"It seems that every time him come across some criminal, leaving a trail of blood. Of the criminals! Do not limited to put them to knock, he crushes them until he broke his bones, and-"**

**"Jimmy it's time to going to sleep."** a woman spoke to Jimmy before he could finish.

**"Oh Mom, I'm helping my friends to-solve"**

**"No discussions, otherwise no computer for one week."** the woman replied while turned off the computer.

"Well, I think we go too home. Tomorrow I must go to school." Ben said. Gwen and Kevin looked at him astonished that those words were out of the mouth of Ben and not from Grandpa Max.

"What? What did I say?" said Ben as Gwen and Kevin laughed.

Suddenly the Rust Bucket #3 has activated a signal.

"Dr. Animo is back into service together with his mutant frogs. He is giving a crazy in a nightclub." Kevin said

"What sense is a nightclub attacking? Is not from him" asked Gwen

"We're going to ask him," said Ben.

Were leaving the Rust Bucket #3, when Ben saw Gwen sitting behind Kevin.

"Kevin what she it takes? Is a little of time which is behaving strangely, especially with you." Ben whispered to Kevin

"Mah .." Kevin said shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe I've said / done something wrong (as always) and I'll try to understand and remedy (as always)" Kevin said. Oddly, Ben seemed a lie. But Ben could not waste time with these thoughts. She had to focus on Animo.

NightClub

Outside the nightclub, the music was high and did not feel anything, but inside ... Inside was far from being a party. There were people who tried to escape, finding the doors barred and others tried to escape to the bathroom windows but without success. He felt, between the screams of terror, an evil laugh.

"Ahahahaha! I, Dr. Aloysius Animo, I will be the future master of the Earth!" said while he was riding one of his mutant frogs. He was as usual spreading chaos with one of his weapons DNA. Every blow of his gun turned people into mutant/alien version to his service. "Go, my faithful followers and seeded destruction!" Animo said. Some mutants impeded people to run away and others were carried from Animo to be 'converted'.

"Why not try to seeded the corn, since you own a farm?" a mocking voice took Animo.

"Who dares to challenge the mighty Animo?"

"We dare!" said three voices in unison.

Animo turned to see Ben, Gwen and Kevin in combat. Kevin was covered with asphalt instead of his hands were two huge nailed spheres; Gwen's eyes and hands encircled mana and Ben ... well, Ben was still normal.

"Ah, Ben Tennyson, you've been waiting for you. The party is not likely without the guests of honor. I was just warming up."

"You know on TV there was nothing interesting, and we came to ruin the party," said Ben. Pressed the display dell'Ultimatrix appeared a green flash. In place of Ben Necrofriggian now there was a blue and black, with green eyes and a coat that covered him.

"Big Chill!" Ben said as he opened his cloak to reveal four wings and floated a few meters. "Alright Animo, the party is over. Time to cool the ambient," said that, Ben, Gwen and Kevin loaded into Animo.

To block his road there were two frogs and a score of mutants-mutants aliens blocking the access to their master. Big Chill became intangible and went around the frogs, and froze with his icy breath all the mutants, allowing the frogs to Kevin and Gwen. Kevin jumped into the air and struck on the head of the frog mutant with both spiked balls, but Gwen gave a spell that caused a tornado that slammed the other mutant frog on a wall, making him fall on , Big Chill was approaching Animo when a ray of his rifle can hit Big Chill, though he was intangible. The shot sent him flying a couple of meters before becoming tangible again. Animo had a satisfied smile.

"But how-"

"How did I do? Easy: this is not a simple Rifle Transmodulator of DNA. I made some enhancements. Not limited only to turn people and animals in slaves at my mercy. It is designed to repel any attack of your aliens. And is not everything, I can do that too. "said by turning a dial of his pointed it previously placed on the two frogs knockout by Kevin and fired a shot and Mutant Frogs got up again ... but they had red , the frogs grew dramatically, as their horns and fangs. Flames came out of their mouth. Their skin is darkened. The frog turned to Kevin and Gwen and fired fireballs sized equal to them. The explosion was violent but nothing that Gwen's shield could not block.

"Surprised? This time you can not stop me. Ahahahahaha!" Animo laughed maniacally.

"Wow Animo, you're one surprise after another. But I've got one for you." Big Chill said as he pressed the display dell'Ultimatrix on the chest, changing shape.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" exclaimed just before issuing a fiery breath that locked the two frogs mutants enhanced in huge blocks of ice. "Are you OK?" Chill turned to his friends. Kevin and Gwen did not respond if not before to reduce the two frogs in many cubes.

"Now yes" they said in unison Kevin and Gwen. Chill turned Animo.

"You see, my flames are much stronger than your stupid frogs. Give it up and I will not be forced to hurt you."

"Tsk. How did you simpleminded. You are in three and I ..." said just before snapping his fingers. All persons mutated surrounded by Animo Ben, Gwen and Kevin. "... I own an army. How can you hope to be able to beat me?"

_"Oh crap!"_ This was the only thing that Ben thought.

"Knowing you well, you do not want them hurt but, you see, unlike you, they do not have this problem. Ahahahaha!"

Shortly after, all the mutants attacked both Ben and Kevin and Gwen. Gwen had erected a camp mana to protect both her and Kevin. Ben, however, was smiling.

"What's funny, Tennyson?"

"Simple. Contrary to what you think, I do not need to hurt him to do this." said Ben as he made the flames from the mouth on the mutants. In a short time they were frozen. But it was not enough. The mutants easily broke the ice blocks, even those that had been frozen before.

"As I said before, my rifle is designed to resist your attacks. It this capacity is transfer moreover over my slaves." Animo said. Ben did not know what to do, except become intangible and to enter the field of mana of Gwen.

"What's the plan?" Kevin said

"I'm thinking," said Ben

"Well hurry up, I do not know how long I can resist," said Gwen while concentrated to reject the attacks of the mutants, while that in the field mana began to show cracks.

Then the entrance to the nightclub exploded. Everyone turned to see the source. The trio was surprised to see that was the disguised man who had saved Ben and Julie a few nights ago.

"Toc-Toc!"

"Who are you and how dare disturb me while I'm about to take my revenge?" Animo said.

""Aww, you ruined the game. You had to just say 'Who is it?'"

"What do you expect, stupid slaves, attacked!" Animo said. Some mutant headed at high speed toward the ninja, but the latter put them knockout with some punches to the stomach.

"Need a hand?" he asked to the three boys in the field of mana

"If you are not disturbing" Gwen said with a forced voice, resisting the attacks of the mutants.

"No problem" he said shortly before he disappeared to appear before the mutants. At first the mutants do not attacked him for the sudden fright but then began to charge at him. The ninja they just kicked with such force as to fly them to the walls of the buildings ... all without moving from where he was, with his arms crossed. All mutants were knocked out and the ninja had a look of satisfaction.

"Are you all right?" asked the three boys

"Wow, you were mythical," said Kevin

"Yes, thanks for the help," said Gwen deactivated while the mana field

"You're welcome, nice to help a pretty girl," said the ninja making blush, without worrying that Kevin thundered with the eyes. Then he turned to Ben.

"Oh, hi. How is your girlfriend?" Ben asked the ninja.

"S-she's fine ... thanks." stammered Ben

"Now I recognize you!" Animo said as everyone turned at him "I warned you'd come to my party," he said, although the ninja did not care. "Although I have not invited I still have a surprise for you," he said shortly before something out of nothing hit the ninja, the latter landing with feet, as if nothing had happened, looking at a figure appeared near the Dr. Animo. Was high and muscular ... Very muscular. He had hair at mohicana blacks. He wore only military pants with a big belt, the like of wrestler. He had some big boots blacks metallic with spikes. He was not wearing anything on top and the muscles were in full view. The shoulders were as big as two demolition balls and you could see from the body exposed that was not human, being metallic. Only his face appeared to have a humanoid appearance, except for the absence of eyes, replaced by a blue visor and a big square jaw.

"No wonder to see you, Kein. Only an all brawn and no brains would attack by surprise. And yet being an android, you should have a little bit." said the ninja

"It's called tactics, rookie. And then, even then, if a situation may give certain advantages, why not take advantage?" said Kein

"Nice excuse, who taught you, the mommy-bot?"

"Grrr. Now I'll crush that tiny skull and I doing a pencil holder," he said before strike a punch in the direction of the ninja, dodging with high speed.

"Wow, you know even write?. They must have made superhuman efforts to let you get in that empty pumpkin." he said as he jumped on the head of Kein, landing behind him.

"Now I'll fix you ' and Kein disappeared, only to appear out of the ninja throwing his fist at him. But the ninja blocks it with the palm of his hand, twisted it. Kein, distracted from the pain, he received a punch in the face from the ninja, making him break through the wall of the nightclub and then crashing into a Dodge Challenger green with two black stripes.

"THAT IS MY CAR!" Kevin yelled.

"This is not the time, Kevin. We must deal still Animo" Gwen said as his hands full of mana.

"Fools, you think that I can stop, even though I no longer have the army of mutants? You are wrong, and you do not know how!" said shortly before setting commands to the gun, then shoot himself a shot. Suddenly an electric shock that surrounded Animo, in pain, began to expand his body, ripping his clothes (except for the pants).The skin was beginning to acquire a reddish fuzz, arms sprang from the other two sides. The jaw is enlarged showing long fangs to the chin that flowed from his mouth. The eyes had become red in color and nose resembled that of an animal. Behind his back appeared four spider legs that supported him without problems. It was turned into a monster with some characteristics of the aliens of Ben, except for the hair, which were left the same.

"This is bad," said Ben.

"This time I give you reason, Tennyson." Animo said growling. From the mouth fired some balls fire. Gwen erected another field of mana, but the balls fire destroyed it. Animo oozed From the mouth of icy air that was immediately blocked by a wall green jelly, freezing it. Ben had made a shield turning into Goop. Animo swung a few punches to reduce it into ice cubes.

"Ben!" screamed Gwen

"I-I'm fine," said Ben. Being transformed into a Goop, the attack was almost ineffective. The generator of artificial gravity Ben recomposed. "Even if he did so fucking bad!"

"Ahahahaha. As you see, now I'm invincible. I really want to see how-" he said shortly before a green family car crashed at him, exploding and blowing the Animo for several meters, gradually returning to human form.

"Sorry!" said Kein in the distance.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Why everyone has one with my car?" Kevin said desperately.

"You brood of jerk, you're more useless than a toaster. And I hate the toast," said Animo angry.

"Hey, no need to offend-" Kein said shortly before being thrown inside the nightclub.

"You should be focused," said the the ninja coming back to the disco "Especially when you're on the road. This is the first thing that teach you mommy."

"GRRRRRRRR! Now I pulverized you!" Kein said removing his left hand, revealing a Gunner Vulcan Techborg (Like Barret in FFVII).

"You have decided to engage" was the only thing said by ninja when Kein started to shoot. The laser shots were small and fast, but the ninja still managed to dodge them.

"Stop moving, otherwise I can not hit you!"

Meanwhile

"Damn, where did it go?" he said as he was getting up.

"You were looking for this doc?" Kevin said by circling in the air rifle Transmodulator DNA.

"Give it up Animo, do not you're doomed," said Ben turned into Fourarms

"No way" enraged, ordered Animo (telepathically) to the frog of riding where was to take back the gun in the hands of Kevin. The tongue was fast and was directed to Kevin when a ponytailed Tetramand red and four arms, four gold bracelets, stopped his tongue. With one snap, Ben did wheeling the frog mutant up to throw it against Dr. Animo, hitting him and making him faint.

"That's it. That should go," Kevin said, pointing his rifle on the mutant fainted. Every stroke brought back to its original state people. Then he destroyed the gun.

"Good job, now we think of that beast," said Ben, turning to Kein and the ninja.

"Yes, he will repent having me of the destroyed car," said Kevin.

"Do not you ever tired of always talking of your car?" asked Ben

"Evidently" Gwen said sarcastically

"Ouch!" said the ninja flying several meters.

Kein approached him, with his left arm transformed still in a Techborg Gunner Vulcan. The other arm was the reverse end. The right shoulder was instead of the hand and vice versa, only that the ball had huge spikes. He was about to hit the ninja, when three shots mana hit him in the face, with no effect. Kein turned around, saw that Ben and Kevin were loading. They unloaded a series of punches but Kein did not move an inch.

"Ahahaha! Stop it, you tickle me. Obviously I'm kidding," said Kein and used his spiked wrecking ball to wipe out both Ben and Kevin. That was left was Gwen, who continued to hit him with balls of mana. Kein smiled and pointed his left arm against her. The gun was shining, loading the shot. Arrived at the maximum level, Kein releases a huge amount of blue energy towards Gwen, which instinctively erected a shield of mana.

"Gwen!" shouted Ben and Kevin.

The flow of energy hit full Gwen. When the blue glow was dimmed, Gwen was alive and was the ground. He turned in the direction of Kein to understand what had gone wrong. It was a shock to see the ninja standing in front of her, with the arms flow to fully open with the armor full of lightning, damaged by the blow of Kein. He had made a shield to Gwen. Then he fell to his knees.

"Here's what you get when you allow human emotions to come into your brain. I knew you'd sacrifice yourself to protect a negligible human" he said as he approached "Now you're not in condition to give me more trouble. Goodbye," he said as he threw powerful shots with the wrecking ball spike. Every shot had scored, the ninja slowly sinking into the ground.

"Die! Die! Bwa-ahahahaha!" screamed so sadistic Kein. His sphere was covered with blood. Ben, Gwen and Kevin tried in vain to stop him, but were always rejected. Unexpectedly the ball is stopped in the ground. Kein tried in every way to pull it off but it was useless. Then he began to move, but not because of Kein. The ninja was raising. He had damaged his helmet, exposing a portion of the face. You could see that he had white hair. His eyes had something different. The sclera was black and her eyes had changed color from red to purple. Even the iris had changed shape with a vertical slot.

"Have you finished playing?" said the ninja in a strange voice

"Not yet." Kein retorted by pointing the Vulcan on the face of the ninja, but was stopped and bent.

"Well, now it's my turn" she said shortly before destroying the balls studded with just the touch of hands. Soon after, he began to hit Kein with a series of fast punches like a machine gun. Keyn could hardly dodge.

"Oh, I see that you have improved Kein, but not enough," said hitting with a header Kein making him stagger. He grabbed his arm and gave a series of knees in the belly, then grabbed his leg and began to twirl it up to run it on a wall. Before Kein could fall, the ninja continued to hit him repeatedly, until the wall could not withstand. Kein fell face down, but the ninja grabbed her head and started banging it on the asphalt. He was literally smashing the skull of Kein.

"Ugh. I'm bored." said shortly before leaving the head. Kein tried to get away. Her face was bruised, with lots of electric currents that flowed out from the visor. Fluids of 'blood' dripped from his skull, nose and mouth. "Let us make another game, pitiful worm" he said before you press his back with his foot. "We do this: we discover if you can breathe without the head," the ninja drew his sword and turned it down with both hands. He was about to decapitate him when he was again struck and thrown many meters. He got up to see a man covered from head to toe in a cape, not showing his face. As body size was low, compared to Kein. "YOU?" the ninja became enraged and began to unleash a multitude of punches, kicks and slashes with the sword, but the stranger blocked all hits. He took a knee on the belly of the ninja. Collapsed, while the eyes returned as those of the first.

"I'm sorry, but I think that the games end up here. But do not worry, we will return soon"

"W-Wait...!" said the ninja.

"Huh?" turned the stranger

"Next time I'll kill you! It is a promise!"

"Ahahaha! Alright, I'll wait until that day, but it does not take long" he said shortly before he disappeared along with Kein.

Mysterious spaceship.

awoke in a place familiar to him. There were huge power cables and fuel lines that emerged from the ground up to a throne, on which was seated a man connected to those wires and tubes.

"So, how'd it go?" asked the man

"Do you? There would have done if it were not for that idiot." said an irritated Animo.

"Hey, I apologize"

"Enough you two. What is important is that do not suspect us."said shortly before getting up. The light of the machines were able to gently illuminate the face of the stranger. His face was covered by a helmet, connected by cables with which he could breathe. He wore black armor in medieval style.

"Kein, did you get?"

"What?"

"Kein ..."

"Oh, yeah, right. I had forgotten, sorry" Kein said, while came out a small vial from his chest. "It was easier than expected, hehehe"

"Do not get strange ideas, Kein" said a voice behind Kein. "If I had not intervened, we must now pick your remains with a teaspoon"

"Do not make me remember, Shade" Kein said while placed the vial in his hand to his master.

"It does not matter. The only thing that matters and that we now have the means to initiate our plan." he said as he threw the vial into the hands of Dr. Animo

"But remember, we have an agreement: I will help you to conquer the universe, and you allow me to rule on Earth," said Courage

"Fear not, I keep my promises, you think just do your job and I can guarantee you that live long enough. Now it's better if you go back to work, I am sure that the will be happy to use immediately that vial." he said as he approached the screen video showing two different images which retreated Ben Tennyson and the Bloody Ninja "Soon we rid ourselves of those who try to hinder us. And their families. And their friends. And friends of their friends, until all the oceans of Earth will be covered in blood. Beginning with their two, "said this, sadistic laughter spread throughout the spaceship.


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay of this update, but I had a bad time: death in the family (and then writer's block)  
But I still always thought to write something and finally (although it is shortly), I managed to write the third chapter of my fanfiction.

Enjoy & Review Pls

* * *

Chapter 3 - Recovery

(Ninja Pov - Subconscious)

Darkness. It was all I could see. I do not know how long I fainted.

"Hey, you there? C'mon answer me, I'm bored and I know you hear me ..." said a voice inside my subconscious. I knew exactly who it was and I did not want us to do, but unfortunately it was a part of me. "Oh, come on! There you still have it with me for taking the control of your body?"

I did not answer. I was floating in total darkness, until they found a red door. Below was a zerbino that says 'Demon'. I entered. Inside the room, there was a red carpet that stretched as far as the eye, and various columns with above the flaming torches. As I crossed the room, I felt a strange sensation pervaded my spine, but it was normal for me. After all, it was not the first time that there was entering. Finally, after it seemed like hours, I found the end of the corridor. There was an altar on a throne on which sat a demon ... me! That's right, the demon had my features. The only difference was the red hair, dark-red skin, with strange blacks symbols all over his body, purple eyes with vertical pupils, with black sclera. He also had canines that flowed slightly from his mouth. As soon as he saw me he laughed.

"Hehehe, look who it is. It was a long time that did not come to me" the demon said, "How long has it been since?" The demon came down from his throne and approached me. "I saw the entire scene, man," he said laughing "You have sacrificed to put another human being, and in a stupid way. Pathetic"

"None of your business" I said

"For someone who has declared war on an enemy more powerful than you, one hit by anything and fainted. If it were not for me that from time to time I'll help you would be dead"

"Yes, of course. We all know and two that if I die, you make my own end. You do it just to survive."

"If you would only of deliver me, you would have the power necessary to eliminate once and for all all your enemies. If you had accepted before, you could save them. You could save **HER**"

"SHUT UP!" I said. I grew angry at the thought ... he was right. If I had his power, would be alive today, SHE would still be alive. But this should not make me remember. He did it just to make me angry, and he enjoyed seeing me in this state. "You continually try to convince me why you can not wait to get out of here. You're just a parasite"

"Moron"

"Parasite"

"Haha, you've already said" the demon said

"This is because you are two times worse than a parasite, and you are also nagging"

"Grrr, if I were forced to live inside of you could have killed many years ago"

"Why do not you try? I'll sliced at any time"

"Just try"

While I was fighting with the demon, I felt a tingling behind my back pervading throughout my body.

"I think it's time to leave. It was a pleasure for me to talk with you"

"Feelings reciprocal" I said. Then a strange invisible force grabbed me and started to take me out of the room, I walked back along the corridor until you exit the red door, which was sealed by two chains. Then I saw a light and there I was thrown inside.

(Nobody POV)

He opened his eyes. The view was a little blurry but he could still see a ... ceiling? Felt a feeling of softness ... was stretched on a bed. He tried to get in a sitting position, but his head was hurting from the effort. He tried again and finally managed to sit up. He noted that he was in a bedroom, well maintained. From the window he could see that the moon was full. Its light instilled a sense of calm on the boy who loved to watch the moon. He noted that much of the body was covered with bandages. Voices coming out of the ground, precisely in the floor below. Driven by curiosity, the boy got out of bed, and almost stumbled on a small book, enough to fit in a pocket. The boy began to leaf through it, wondering if it was better to leave or to satisfy curiosity and read its contents. He could not resist and started to read it.

"It's interesting?" said a female voice from nowhere. The boy was so taken by the reading that she realized her

"Sorry. I did not want to touch the book" said the boy took fright

"Oh, don't worry"

Before him was a girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. He Wore a red shirt with a black sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt. He was out of breath

"How do you feel?"

"F-Fine, Thanks. Where am I?" he asked

"You are in my room. Me and my friends we brought you here after you have been seriously injured. We were worried. Can you stand up?"

"Yes, why?"

"All right. Follow me, I want you to meet my friends, but first put on these." said the girl, leaning on the bed a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of comfortable gray pants. She blushed slightly at the sight of the body slightly muscular guy, although he did not notice. She and the boy came down the stairs, although he had difficulty walking, he refused to get help from her to support herself. Arrived downstairs, the boy saw other figures on a couch arguing with each other.

"Well, Well. Look who is awake. The famous Bloody Ninja" said a raven-haired boy

The boy turned around a couple of times before realizing that he was referring to himself "Not call me that" replied angry

"So how should we call you?" Asked the raven haired boy

"Hmpf. Mind your own business"

"Instead I think that they are" said the brown-haired boy with his arms allow

"Chris" he said after a brief exchange of looks intimidating

"Well, Chris" said the brown-haired boy "I am Ben Tennyson, surely you've heard about me" Ben said with a smile from the usual _'I'm the hero of the Universe'_.

"No" the response of Chris shocked Ben.

"Pay" said the redheaded girl with brown-haired boy

"What?" Ben churches

"Don't tell me you forgot about the bet right?" She said triumphantly after Ben had given her $100. Both she and another girl, sitting next to Ben, laughing heartily. Only Chris had remained passive, attracting attention with some cough.

"Maybe it would be 'educated' also introduce your friends, right?" said Chris

"S-Sure. She is Julie, my girlfriend" Ben said, pointing to the girl beside him, pointing out _'girlfriend'_ "She, however, is Gwen, my cousin" said, pointing to the girl next to Chris "and he's Kevin" Ben said nonchalantly

"Hey!" Kevin said bothered

"Now tell us something about yourself and those who want to kill me" said Ben

"First a question: are you a Plumber?"

"All of us, except for Julie" said Ben

"Then I'll explain everything to the Academy of Plumbers. Do I have to report to my superior"

"I do not think it's a good idea" said Gwen "You aren't in condition to move, never mind go somewhere-"

"I'm fine" Chris said as he settled his belt and his scarf and headed out the door. Then he stopped and turned back "Who gives me a lift?"

* * *

On the RustBucket #3, the trip was quiet. Nobody could say a word, even Kevin was afraid to make jokes about Ben. Was nervous by way of Chris, with his arms allow it, to stare the space with a serious gaze

"Sooo..." said Gwen "Where did you say you were born?"

"I did not say" said Chris

"Well, now say it"

All were ready to listen. They were very curious to know something more than just a Plumber

"I do not know. For what I remember, I grew at the Academy of Plumbers. My superior told me only that I was born on Earth and that my parents were mysteriously killed. From there, for 15 years, have been placed in a special program. We are trained to send us in suicide missions. If a war could last 2 or 5 years, our team could end it in 2 months. Satisfied?" Chris asked

"We arrived" Kevin said before Gwen could answer

**"Academy of Plumbers to Spaceship unknown, identify yourself"** said a voice leak out from the communicator of the RustBucket #3

"Here Magister Ben Tennyson, require landing permission"

**"Granted. Welcome Mr. Magister"** having said that, he began to lower the shields and spilling the bridge landing

"You are a Magister?!" asked puzzled Chris that he received an embarrassed smile from Ben

The spaceship landed gently on the bridge. Kevin performed the maneuvers needed to get the green light to open the tailgate. Sceser When Ben and his friends, the Plumbers present, or those who paid attention, they were particularly happy to have on board the Legendary Ben Ten

"Welcome Mr. Tennyson, what is the reason why-" The Plumber said shortly before we see Chris wearing his Exo-Suit. The Plumber was paralyzed when Chris turned his attention to the Plumber who literally ran away, leaving Ben and his friends confused.

"Follow me" said Chris. Arrived on the bridge, all Plumbers were left at a safe distance and had the looks of fear

"Look, is not he?"

"Yes, it's true!"

"But he was not dead?"

"Monsters like him? They do not die even if they slam into the depths of Hell"

"And I thought we could be safe here"

Gwen and the others were shocked. Chris was a Plumbers like the others, but was treated worse than Vilgax and Ghostfreak. But those words did not touched at all. Eventually they arrived in front of a secretary.

"Can I help you?" said Secretary

"I'm here to see Magister Carnage" Chris said. The Secretary to the sound of that name, looked up to cross to Chris. He was shocked, but remained impassive as he took the communicator

"Mr. Magister? There is a visit for-"

**"Alright, alright, let them go"** said the Master of interrupting the secretary. He was already aware of their presence.

If the outside of the office of Carnage was futuristic style, the interior was totally retro. It looked like one of those American military offices, complete with photos of him with some important official medals of various kinds and some weapons on the wall.

"There'll always be obsessed with the style of Earth, Magister?" Chris asked sarcastically

"Well, you know what they say on Earth" said the Magister

"Old hen make the best soup!" in unison said and laughed foolishly and then embrace like old friends. Later they separated

"I was worried. I have not received your news for **5 years**! What has happened?" Asked Magister Carnage. To that question, the face of Chris lost every ounce of happiness and lowered her head.

"I am came for that. Our team has been eliminated and now the Universe is in danger"

The terror in the faces of those present appeared

"Tell us everything from the start" asked Carnage

**The Free Dictionary:** American educator and diplomat who founded Cornell University with Ezra Cornell and was its first president.


	4. Flashback from the Hell Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Finally, after several blocks of the writer, spelling etc.., I finally posted the fourth chapter of my fanfiction. But WARNING: it is only the first part xD

Enjoy, Review etc... ;)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Flashback from the Hell - The beginning (Part 1)

"Okay, pussies. I do not want acts of heroism or stupidity!" said a green-skinned humanoid with a pair of small horns on his head and one on the chin, surrounded by soldiers. They all wore a tracksuit Plumber and there were many alien races between them "This planet before 2 months ago, was not present in any interstellar map. Hell, even I was not aware" that being said, some soldiers laughed, "But I warn you, all the teams of recognition we sent not have done more back" the soldiers were now serious "that's why we have brought the best Plumbers of Academy"

"You can say it loud" said a Plumber in the crowd causing general laughter with some 'Yes' confirmation

"Yes, yes, but as a precaution, the 'bureaucrats' forced us to take with us a strike team, trained only to kill anything that moves or projecting shadow" said the Commander as he pointed to a group of 3 people. One was tall and muscular 2.4m. He had very heavy crimson red armor. On either side of the forearms were located two cannons photonics, though often only uses his hands clawed. The other was on average high, 1.6m. He had an Exo-suit plain blue and uses a spear-energy as a weapon. And then there was another, 1.8m. He also wore an Exo-Suit black/green Galvan-Tech and a red scarf. Had his back to all soldiers, leaning against the wall. On the shoulders could be seen two swords "Make presentations, boys" said the Commander

That said, the two seated stood up while the shoulders still did not give confidence to anyone. However, the highest of the group took off his helmet to reveal his face. It was a blue-eyed Siberian Appoplexian

"What's up? My name is Korath and I like to smash the heads of the pussies" said banging his fist on his hand with a grin on his face causing a sense of fear to some Plumbers. The other fellow took off his helmet. She was a Vaxasauriana yellow-eyed, but with human characteristics more pronounced (in fact it is not as high as a normal Vaxasaurian, but has the same force and can not increase its size and its mass using dimensional displacement)

"Hi, my name is Lara. Pay no attention to the tiger, does not bite"

"Hey!"

Among the general laughter, only the third of the group did not take off the helmet. Lara walked over to him, _"C'mon. Do not be grumpy"_said whispering. The boy made a 'Hmpf' and turned around, taking off his helmet. It was a simple human being with white hair and red eyes

"My name is Chris, do not bother and I did not kill you" Chris said with a look of ice scaring most of the Plumbers. Then she turned back, returning to his own business.

_"Alright you should not do the grumpy, but not fear them!"_Laura whispered to Chris, who did not answer

"Well, the presentations are over. Keep them good, because you will save your ass many times, right?" asked the Commander

"Yes, sir!" answered all the Plumbers

"Good. We will arrive on the planet in 5 hrs. Break ranks" said the Commander and left the room. Now all the Plumbers were arguing with each other. Some were discussing frivolous, others of their families, but there was a group who spoke of the Trio

_"You really think that they are so strong?"_

"The Little Tiger and the Dino-girl course, but that human..."

"Yeah. Wonder why I will be part of their team"

"One thing is certain. He is not friendly"

"I heard that humans, in addition to being weak, are also cowards and that you would give up when needed just to save his own ass"

They did not know that Laura and Korath could hear those speeches. In reality they often heard wherever they went. They and Chris were very close to each other (even if Chris would never admit it) and hear them speak badly of him the boiled blood. They signaled to move towards them only to break his ass but they were stopped by Chris

"Will not you do anything?" asked irritated Korath

"Yes, rest" said Chris

"No, I meant to-"

"I know what you meant" said Chris, closing the conversation and going to rest

"Ugh, I just do not understand him" said Korath

"My, My, instill right. It takes some time before we reach our destination. Better if we rest, especially for you"

"Why?"

"You become intractable when you slumber"

That said, both Lara and Korath came to rest in their quarters, finding Chris asleep on his bed

* * *

**"Good afternoon, troops"** said the pilot via the communicator **"We're in the home stretch to the Planet of Death, passengers are requested to fasten their safety belts and-"**

**"That bullshit go tell? Stop it at once to talk nonsense"** cried the Captain (his screams could be heard in the background of the communicator). The ship had already  
started landing stages

"Finally, fresh air" said Korath

"Do not be so sure, Korath. The air may be infected"

"You're always optimistic Chris, really. Without you, the time would always gray" said sarcastically Korath

Finally, the landing was complete. Before the Plumbers began to enter, a researcher from the ship came out with a strange device in his hand. After confirming that the air was clean, all the Plumbers went out and mounted the base camp

"All right, men. First we have to find the other recon ships and look for group of 'support' (It is considered by Korath, Lara and Chris) will accompany the group of researchers"

"Ahhh, because us we have to work more boring?" asked Korath

"Do not complain to me, complained to superiors. Was saying, the support group escort researchers to help them in case of danger." She looked to the researchers "I want data on everything from dust grains to any forms of life" now turns to the support group "And try not to do bullshit"

"Hey!" said Korath

"Well, people. You may go"

* * *

4 months. It had been 4 months and still no sign of survivors or form of life. Chris, Lara and Korath were ahead of researchers, entered a cave smelly and full of mud and water disgusting. Units of researchers had detected the presence of a mild form of life inside the cave

"Interesting. Seems that this slime is actually ... live" said one of the researchers who collected the champions"

"Great! The first form of life that we find it is also disgusting. *BLEAH!*" Korath said, trying not to step on the mud

"Focus on the mission" he said angrily Chris

"Come on, Chris. Relax for once. This mission will be a walk" said Korath. Then in a moment he thought of something he had to tell his friends "Hey, have you heard the stories they tell some of the survivors of this planet?" asked Korath

"Wait, are there any survivors?" asked Lara attracting the attention of researchers

"Well, of course there are. But the superiors do not leak this information"

"And how did you find out"

"Let's say one of them could not keep his mouth shut (At least, not when it is broken -Hehehe). Anyway here it is said that there is no real way of life"

"What do you mean?"

"They say this planet is inhabited by a virus that can kill instantly the victim through the nervous system. Some, however, have seen the strange creepy-crawlies that attack the victim, it took the form and knowledge. The last survivors have seen their comrades crazed killing each not all"

"Why, there's more?" asked scared Lara

"Oh, yes. All the Plumbers returned were still crazy and suffering from hallucinations. And then ..." took off his helmet "I AM ONE OF THEM GRAAAAAA!" Korath said showing his face purple

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Lara screamed. Then he noticed that the face of Korath was actually the mud present in the cave "FUCK KORATH!"

"Ahahahaha! Should have seen your face"

"Shhhh" said Chris suddenly stopping

"What is it?" asked a researcher

"Shut up"

Everyone was frozen. They heard a noise coming from the back of the cave which gradually increased. Increased again and again until a figure appeared. Appeared a purple blob, without a face or mouth, which was hopping. He stopped at the sight of strange visitors

"Awww- Is not it cute?" asked Lara. Suddenly the blob let out a scream acute.

"I do not like this" said Chris. One of the researchers approached the blob with the intent to analyze it. The moment came the arm, the blob jumped on his head. Muffled screams coming from the blob while Chris, Lara and Korath and the others watched in horror. The convulsions stopped, and now a gelatinous form of what was once the researcher now remained standing, motionless.

"A-Are you okay?" asked a researcher at what was left of his companion. Suddenly attacked his partner, biting the jugular, preventing him from screaming, and soon to breathe. The blob-humanoid continued to eat the rest of the carcass, until Chris, with a shotgun created by the suit, did not make him blow his head off

"Shit, I was joking" said Korath

"Well, they're not kidding" said Chris "Pick up the possible samples and let's get out of here"

**"Here the research team, please respond. HQ, the research team here ... fuck"**said Lara

"What?" Chris asked

"No answer"

"I do not like this"

"And not only that" said Korath indicating a group of blobs, by canine form with a tail scorpion that growling

"OUT OF HERE, NOW!" said Chris. While fleeing, the researchers were captured and torn to pieces. Chris, before he lost, he grabbed the capsule containing the samples and kept running. After a long run, the light output was visible

"Korath" said Chris

"Roger!" Korath aimed his cannons on the ceiling of the cave, firing in bursts as he ran. The shots brought down the ceiling, leaving the entrance closed behind them.

"Phew. That was close" said Korath before a blob tried to attack him, if it were not for the launch of Lara, causing a hole in the head blob "REALLY CLOSE" he added Korath

"You owe me a dinner" said mockingly Lara

**"Fzzz... Here Alpha Team, resp-fzzzz"**

"Shit, there's still someone. **Here Research team**"

**"Thank goodness, we ne-fzzz help!"**

**"Calm down, soldier, tell us the problem"**

**"I everywh-fzzz There are lacerating us. AHHHHHHHH!"**

"Shit, what the fuck is going on?" asked Korath

"Apparently, we're not the only ones to have met new friends" said Chris "Let's go"

The group hurried back to HQ, but what they saw was beyond their imagination. All the ships were covered with mud purple and blob-humanoid were lacerating the remains of the crew. They were in the thousands

"Holy shit!" said Korath

"What do we do?" Lara asked, but only managed to catch a glimpse of Chris who went to the charge "And you thought"

Chris pulled out two swords and began to dismember the blob. Soon after came on the scene is Lara that Korath. While Chris and Lara took care of the blob at close range, Korath them covered her shoulders with its cannons. In a moment they had finished

"Hell yeah! Who's the best?" asked Korath

"We are trying to track down the other Plumbers or, at least, the Commander" said Chris

Came in what was their spaceship. It was all covered in mud purple and bodies dismembered. After confirming that the ship was safe, began to tinkering with the communication system

"Found it!" said Lara happy. She had found the latest data communications sent by the Alpha Team, led by the Commander. The recording was made 1 hour before Chris and the others were attached

**"This Alpha Team, answer HQ"**said Pumber # 1

**"Here HQ, we receive loud and clear. What is your position?"**

**"We are in the North quadrant, compared to your location. We found the other spaceships. No survivors, we found only the remains of the cadavers. We are following the strange purple traces were also present on the spacecraft en-*GRAAAAAA!*"**

Plumber # 1 being interrupted by a scream acute and inhuman

**"What the hell was that?"**asked Plumber # 3

**"AHHHHHHH!"**shouted Plumber # 2 while he was captured by a large blob 5m. He grabbed the poor plumber at both ends and tore in half parts

"Holy shit!" was the only comment Korath

**"CONTACT. FIRE!-Fzzzzz"**communication was interrupted when one of the halves of the plumber hit the Plumber # 1

"It's all ..." Lara said "What happened?"

"Well, I think there is only one way to find out"said Chris indicating a track purple family view in the record

* * *

The tracks purple that were present in the vicinity of their spaceships led them on a mountain. It was cold, the mountain was steep and is Korath that Lara were exhausted, with exception of Chris

"It's been HOURS ... we could not stop and rest?" asked exhausted Korath

"Yeah, for once I agree" Lara confirmed gasping for breath

"Hmpf! Do what you want, I'll go ahead" said Chris continuing to climb the mountain

"So sorry if we are not as tough as you!" said Korath in the distance. The echo produced by the altitude of the mountain had helped him to reach the message to Chris, who completely ignored "Guys, make me so bad the paws growling" said Korath rubbing his paws

**"Guys, I think it's better if you hurry"**said Chris via communicator

Korath and Lara picked up the last bit of energy to reach the top of the mountain, where Chris was stationed there in the shadows

"What should we see?" asked Lara. Chris did not answer, but only pointed to the place where they were to watch. And it was something unimaginable. Within the mountain ... there was a valley. But that was not the strange part. The strange thing is that within the valley there was a huge size metal structure. It could catch a glimpse of some robot that walked back and forth to the various income as guardians.

"We are not alone here. They even an HQ of their own here. I wonder how they managed to survive with all those carnivores blob" he said astonished Korath

"Well, seeing that the tracks come to the entrance, I assume they have a certain ... 'familiar' with them"

* * *

Main entrance of the structure. Some robots patrolled carefully the surrounding area. A shadow hovered sneak outside to find the right time to enter without being detected

**"Who's there?!"**cried one of the robots. The shadow stood. He was sweating for fear of being identified and, therefore, ruining the mission. Suddenly a blob-violet tried to attack him, except that the robot shot him, scattering the mud everywhere

**"That's it, it was just a Globmorph"**said the sentinel

_"Well, now we know how to call it"_thought the shadow. Escaped the danger, he managed to find an entrance. Climbing, landed on the bridge West.

**"I'm in"**he said to the communicator. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he hid in the shadows to avoid being detected

**"Unit G-0746, report"**said a robot to his 'colleague'

**"No suspicious activity, all in the norm"**said the G-0746. The two robots turned and started to go, if it were not for a certain Appoplexian who jumped from the shadows and, with his claws, beheaded both robots. With care, he took the remains of the robot and hid them in what looked like a box of metal.

**"All clear"**he whispered Korath his communicator.

Lara and Chris reappeared behind the Korath. Lara was in charge of opening the door to the west side of the structure, Korath controlled if enemies came and Chris controlled the Chip-Data of robots.

"Done!" Lara said quietly, managed to bypass the security system of the door. Meanwhile, Chris had just finished viewing the data present in the robot

"Ok, let's go" said Chris. He, Lara and Korath entered a sort of elevator that took them into the depths of the planet. They were unaware that another shadow was monitoring them

**"We have company"** he said through his communicator **"I have to stop them?"**

**"No, they get well, I have a surprise for them..."**said the voice on the other end of the communicator.

_"Finally a bit of fun"_ he think with himself


	5. Flashback from the Hell Part 2

A/N Christian92: Hello, how are you?

Korath: Finally! How long did you want to wait for the readers?

Christian92: Calm down, Tiger Cup. I'll take it easy and then with a thousand ideas for the head wound become entangled

Korath: Bullshit! The truth is that you were playing to PSP

Christian92: Hey! Even writers have to relax with other things

Lara: The two of you want to end up? By the way, where's Chris?

Christian92: He'll be doing the usual 1000 push-ups or something like that, but that's enough to linger, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Flashback from Hell - In the belly of the beast (Part 2)

Chris, Lara and Korath were descending into the depths of the mysterious HQ. While they waited, Chris was examining the data collected from two robots Korath had destroyed.

"Find anything?" Lara asked impatiently. Chris did not answer immediately, causing a slight frustration. When Chris was done, he replied

"Nothing. These robots have been programmed only to act as guardians. Not contained any data foreign to their task," said Chris, taking off his helmet "We are dealing with intelligent people and thorough and perhaps connected with the killing of Plumbers and of those creatures purple "

The elevator gave a slight high-pitched sound, a sign that he had reached the pre-set plan. They were in a bare structure. There were no enemies, life forms. Began to wander through the long corridors but after hours they found nothing

"Grrrrr! WHERE ARE YOU SONS OF A BITCH!" shout Korath

"Stop it, Korath" Lara said, "Do not solve anything screaming at"

"Maybe, but it is a beginning" said Korath. The group continued to walk, when Chris, before the two of them, stopped abruptly

"What's going on?" asked Lara

"I'm not sure ... but I want to check. Korath"

"Yeah?"

"Strike here. With all your might" Chris said pointing to a spot. Korath did not need to be told twice, and with a grin on his face, gave him a punch on the wall, leaving a huge sign

"Well, let's go" said Chris By booting

"WHAT! ALL HERE?" Korath said, received no reply

They spend more hours. Uninterrupted hours of walking in one direction possible. Yet there was no trace of doors, gates, lifts or anything else

"That's enough! Can not do more" said exasperated Korath, sitting "We walk for hours and did not find anything"

"Instead we found something" said Chris, attracting the attention of Korath and Lara on a wall

"It is not possible" said Lara amazed. On the wall was engraved the sign of the impact of the handful of Korath

"Okay, is this a joke?" asked stupidly Korath

"That's not all, I noticed that the elevator door from which we came is gone ... obviously something preventing us from continuing but does not even want us to go from here ..."

**"It is not a completely correct answer, if I may give my opinion"** said a mysterious voice. Chris, Lara and Korath looked around to find the source of the voice, but without success **"Is useless looking for me, because I'm not there ... not physically anyway"**

"Who are you? What is this place, and if so what are you talking about?" asked Lara

**"Calm down. I will answer gladly: My name is Shade. You are in the HQ of my Master"** About five minutes, no one uttered a word **"Well?" **asked Shade

"What, you have said nothing" said Korath

**"Oh, my fault. Excuse me"** replied sarcastically **"I can manipulate the Manaas they do the Anodites, although much better. With my powers, I'm talking to you telepathically"**

"So is your work if we keep going back to the starting point" said Korath

**"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner"** he said cheerfully

"This ... 'master' you mention ... what are you doing here on this planet?" Chris asked

**"Planet?"** Shade said with a slight laugh **"It's funny that you call it"**

"Why?"

**"Oh, nothing. Anyway this is the reign of my master ... by 100 years"** said Shade

"Impossible. This planet has appeared only two months ago" said Lara

**"Tsk. We have deliberately hidden the planet prying eyes ... more than anything else has broken down the system of camouflage"** Shade said, muttering the last part

"What?" asked Korath

**"Nothing. Nothing"**

"Okay, now tell us: what do you want from us?" Chris asked

**"Oh, nothing in particular. We just want to use you as guinea pigs, dissect you and, if possible, use you as food"** said Shade before turning the surrounding area. Suddenly, in front of them, there appeared a large door

"Hmpf, we'll see" said Chris who entered without hesitation, followed by Lara, slightly frightened, and Korath

"Them if they repent of having made this joke" cried Korath

_"I want to see"_ Shade thought enjoyed

* * *

"BOOM!" shouted Korath exploding the head of a Globmorph

"Do you have fun own to blow up heads?" asked Lara while with the spear pierced a Globmorph

"Hell, yeah" said Korath smashing the head of a Globmorph with a punch

The group, entered from the gate materialized by Shade, could continue and, from there, they could be considered ... pleased to find some doors and some Globmorph to kill (at least for Korath). Obviously it did not take much to kill everyone in the room where they were at this time

"Hey, Chris. Did you find anything?" said Korath. Chris was trying to find various kinds of data on one computer in the room

"More or less. This stuff is old Decades (Who does not know 1 Decade = 10 years). However, I discovered that here we conducted genetic experiments

"Genetic?" asked Korath

"Yes, with the mud found in the cave. Seems that crossed each them with other alien races, initially by injecting the DNA of a particular species in their RNA, so that they will generate new molecules in order to modify their DNA. Strange... "Chris suddenly pushed the buttons on the computer frantically

"What's the matter?"

"There is no more data" said Chris frustrated "I think it happened something big here. We just have to check the Computer General. Clearly these creatures did not run free in this place and, to make matters worse, I note a strong track bio-organic in the next room" he said, shortly before activating the door and the door of safety located after the first door "Prepare weapons, and beware"

"Yes, momy" said Korath with a grin as he, Lara and Chris through the door. What they saw shocked them all. They were in a huge room, dimly lit, filled with capsules of different sizes. But they were not the capsules at them shocked, but their content. There were a few embryos, which gradually grew (in order of capsules) to have an alien form. The form from which differed from the original species. There could be seen some species apparently complete, like the Tretamand high twice more in the medium with 6 arms and skin violacea immersed in a liquid purple. Their faces were like dissolved in acid, leaving a show unpleasant, at least for those with a weak stomach

"Hell, I hope not to have anything to do," he said softly Korath. The trio, almost did not want to 'wake them up', proceeded at a slow pace. The time around them was like frozen, a 'deathly silence' if not for some gurgling coming from the capsules and from the noises of their footsteps

"God, this tension is killing me!" Lara said

**"Do not tell me"** said a different voice, but however known, behind Lara. She was paralyzed by fear, while Chris and Korath turned. There was nobody behind Lara but, however, the feeling of another presence remained in the air

"Shade" Chris said, like he identified the voice

**"Gotcha. You won a reward" **said like a shadow flew to a control panel not far from the group and began to press the buttons at random _"Damn, what was the code?"_

"Oh no, you do not" said Korath shooting at the shadow ... only for pass him through the body "Hey, not fair"

**"Do not worry, Tiger Cup, I can give you a consolation prize if you want"** Shade said as he finished the quence of buttons pressed, leaving a high-pitched sound of confirmation _"Fiuu. Luckily that i remembered it"_ One of the capsules trembled, like the glass it was made of it shattered, revealing a creature mighty out with a leap. He was one of Tretamands purple with six arms high 10m. The only difference was that those asleep 'he' was awake and had a thirst for blood, as he let out a roar, pointing red eyes and a face disgusting

_"Fuck"_ was the thought passed through my mind of all three

**"Enjoy"** said Shade just before disappearing into a doorway, subsequently sealed with an evident and classic neon red

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAU UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" the Tetramand roared in deeply prior to begin charging towards the group

"BEWARE!" Chris yelled, jumping to the right to avoid the charge of Tetramand. The same thing did his friends. Korath, recovered quickly, jumped on the back of Tetramand and reached to the head

"Let's see if you like ..." Korath said joining his fists and, after loading them in the air "... THIS!" he struck his head with all the strength he had. The damage to the enemy was null, enough to realize that in his head he had one of his enemies. The two arms of the nearest captured Korath "What the hell-!" Korath could not finish the sentence that the Tetramand threw it on a wall, causing a strong impact "Hehehe! He is tough the Big Boy" said Korath who came down from the wall. Meanwhile, Chris began to charge against Tetramand, being careful not to be crushed by one of his hands, wielding both swords. Whenever the Tetramand could not hit him, he was scratched by a stroke of the sword. Meanwhile Tetraman received a blow from one of the plasma cannons Korath in the face, while Lara went up on the back of the enemy distracted and thrust her back with his spear, close to the heart, causing cries of pain and anger, raising the back and allowing Chris, jumped on the front of Tetramand, dropping back, allowing the launch of Lara to reach the heart, causing almost immediate death of the monster.

"Very strange" said Chris

"What? We won, right?" Korath said proudly "It was a piece of cake"

"Exactly. With his size and strength and it did not take much to kill him ... does not add up" said Chris Tetramand now approaching the dead

"Well, I say that we were stronger. Dot" said Korath that kicked in the face Tetramand "All smoke and no fire" He, all away, opened the eyes and let out a loud cry, scaring Korath to death and, consequently, fired an innumerable shots with its cannons in the face of the monster. In the end, with another small blow by Korath, the monster was 'definitely' dead

"Shit, I was going to be a blow to the heart" exclaimed as he tried to breathe regularly

"Next time, Korath, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" Chris said irritated "But anyway I realized that we were put to the test"

"And as you deduce, Sherlock?" he asked sarcastically Lara

"The fact that it really is not... how can I explain it..."

"Complete?" Lara said

"Yes, If it was complete, we would have certainly more difficult. Usually the Tetramand skin is a little harder than this" said Chris pulling the spear of Lara easily from the chest of the monster and returned it to its owner

**"-Fzzzz! Here is the Commander Topaz. Please answer"** gave a voice from their communicators

"The Commander" they thought in unison all three **"Commander, here support team" **spoke Chris

**"What luck, I thought to be the only person here"**

**"What happened Commander? Are you OK? Many are you?" **Lara spoke

**"Let's say that with a broken arm and some broken ribs I can not complain. Far as I know, the four of us are the only survivors. Here is a real mess. You where you are?"**

**"We find ourselves in a room full of capsules containing strange aliens"**

**"You're away from my current position then"**

**"How do you know?"** asked Korath

**"We downloaded the Planimetry Complete of this base. I will send to you, will amaze you"** he said as they proceeded to transfer the copy of the data found. The moment the Download was complete, the doorway that was previously blocked by Shade had unlocked.

**"Commander, you have not only sent the planimetry, right?" **asked Chris

**"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. You will certainly meet that psychopath who likes to bring the games..."** he said as the other confirmed **"Well, I stoled the activation codes of doors"** he said with satisfaction **"Enough with the talk. You should now access the complete map of the base. Check it out"**

Without have it repeated twice, began to analyze the map

**"C-Commander, these data are not correct, right?"** asked Lara

**"Amazing! It does not seem from the outside. Namely, it seems a common planet with lots of earth and vegetation"** said Korath puzzled. Even Chris could not find the right words

**"Believe it or not, this has never been a planet. This is a fucking spaceship"**

**"But how did such a thing ... HUGE not been identified for centuries?"**

**"What the fuck do I know. Systems will have used camouflage or something"**

**"Commander, we had thought of heading to Computer General. ... We believe that these 'things' were not free. Believe that there were experiments"**

**"..."**

**"Commander?"**

**"This explains everything"** he said finally

**"What?"**

**"In addition to these monsters abnormal, we found in some rooms dead bodies. They were commonest bodies of various kinds. Some of them wore lab coats, others still had their weapons under appeal"**

**"They probably were part of the crew"**

**"Well, General Computer, you want to go, is located here"** said the Commander indicating the points on their map **"I'll try to get as fast as I can. But be careful about those things. Some of them have adapted to the bodies of their guests and are more aggressive, faster and stronger, but I think you can handle it. I close"** said the Commander

* * *

(Chris's POV)

"Now that's reassuring," said Korath, totally agree. Not only do we have to deal with those monsters, but they are also evolving ... is not good. I still watch the Tetramand dead and some thoughts occupy my mind. And if it had been complete? And if he was stronger than us? What other aliens have made they cross? and then I look at my friends. What if I should fight to the end, in both cases, against them?

These questions make me cringe. Not only is it scary, but here they are playing to be God. And then I look around. I should not worry only creatures currently free, but also to those still in the development stage. I realize that if there are so many only for the Tetramands, then in all the spaceship there should be numerous rooms for the storage of other embryos of different alien species. Checking the map. I notice that there are currently around 1000 rooms large enough to hold capsules of these quantities. I take it by the number of rooms and capsules approsimativamente should be, want to use these creatures as an army. The Universe would be screwed. Fortunately seen the size of those rooms there should be To'kustar. Then it occurred to me an idea and began to shoot, with a rifle created by my suit, all the capsules that I saw

(Lara's POV)

"What are you doing?" I asked to Chris, making me quickly realize that was a stupid question

"I prevent these 'things' are used!" answered without deigning to look. Korath, as usual, he joins. But if there was a need to destroy something, he thought immediately. Wrapped think he's sadistic. I too would like to join them, but seeing those ... 'embryos' ... I do not know, I block. I know they are monsters, but I do not have the courage to kill

"Look, nobody forces you" I whirled around to see Chris's hand resting on my shoulder. I see his worried look and I nodded and thanked him. He always know when someone has a problem and he always tries to boost morale. I decided to help and begin to destroy some capsules, not touching the small ones

(Chris's POV)

While I was shooting the capsules, I felt that something was wrong. How did the Commander to be alive? On our ship I discovered that no were more vital signs of the crew, including himself. But maybe I'm just imagining something that is not there. Shade probably blocked the signal from the Plumber's Badge. This would explain why we have not heard news from team Alpha and the rest of the crew before being attacked. I realize that we're done with the remaining capsules. Transformed back my arm and caught my breath. I took advantage of the few minutes of rest to try to figure out a way to reduce the time to destroy all the capsules present in the spaceship. I could not walk into a room and destroy the capsules with my hands. It would take too long, and maybe we do not have much before Shade or his supposed 'master' decide to stop playing and get serious.

"Hey" said a voice behind me, pointing be Korath. As a Appoplexian, is one of few words and is also surprisingly the most intelligent of them ... at least that 'small' for him not to talk nonsense "Shall we go?" churches. Evidently he also understood that we must not lose time. I am going to get up and we head to doorway

* * *

Let's go back to our Commander

**"I'll try to get as fast as I can. But be careful about those things. Some of them have adapted to the bodies of their guests and are more aggressive, faster and stronger, but I think you can handle it. I close" **said the Commander after closing the communicator. Behind him he could hear the sound of one hand clapping slow but steady

"Good job. Does not happen every day of having at your fingertips a great actor"

"Fuck off" said the Commander angry

"Tck, tck, tck. Should not talk like that. Especially if you want to return home to your family" The source of the voice proceeded to come closer to Commander. It was a very powerful figure behind with a very large and massive muscles. His face was still in shadow, but you could clearly see a blue visor.

The Captain looked at the figure with murderous rage, but then his face changed into that of shame. Shame of had exchanged the lives of three Plumbers to see his family "What have I done?" he asked

"Oh, what do I see?" said the figure "I see your face on the guilt?" he asked with a provocative tone "Do not worry. Among some all over. Now I think you should go. We do not want to miss your appointment right?" he said, as the Commander proceeded to leave the room when it was "And I recommend, I see everything from here. If you do something stupid, something that could ruin the plans I not only kill them, but I shall take steps kill your family, leaving you to watch and then join them"

* * *

Christian92: That's it, hope you enjoyed

Korath: Not at all! You made me look like an idiot. And I do not have a dedicated POV

Christian92: Korath, you're a Appoplexian

Korath: So what?

Christian92: You 'ARE' an idiot

Korath clings on Christian who runs away

Lara: I liked the part where the Korath is almost a heart attack (Lara eats a potato chip)

Korath: Lara, do not put it too

Christian92: Chris, you want to say something to our readers?

Chris: Two words, Read and Review or I'll kill you

Christian92: Chris, I'm more than two words ...

Chris looks Christian92 badly and begins to draw his sword

Christian92: W-well guys, read and Review and do not kill me for errors, and more, this is my first fanfiction and I'm trying to improve and I hope not the last, if I survive. Bye! (And then I run away from Chris)


	6. Flashback from the Hel (Part 3)

A / N Lara: HeyHeyHey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This will be continuous and the final. I do not want to dwell too much on the details of the past by Chris

Lara then sees Korath beat Christian92

Lara: Korath! What are you doing?

Korath: This idiot forgot to disable the 'Moderate Guest Reviews', so the few reviews that we had we have not posted

Lara: WHAT!

Christian92: Help me ... this is PSYCO!

Korath: Did you say something, Christian?

Christian92: Who, me? N-Nothing

Chris: 'Day ...

Lara: Chris, you look terrible! What happened to you?

Chris: That idiot of a parasite kept me up all night

MiniChris: Hey, I heard you!

Chris: I know

Christian92: Dear Readers, here is the final chapter of the trilogy 'Flashback Hell' (I hope to stay alive in the meantime)

Christian92: Well, think about it. Dear Readers, here is the final chapter of the trilogy 'Flashback Hell'

Korath: Yeah, and remember to Comment / Review in short throw down two lines, it does not hurt anyone write a few lines (But I will make you hurt if I do not do this)

Christian92: And I inform you that I will hold a mini-competition. Who will make me the best questions, who will propose a OC / insert in my fanfiction story to publish it

* * *

Chapter 6 - Flashback Hell - The End (Part 3)

It had been a few minutes since he had spoken with the Commander. Our group was about to reach the meeting place that had predetermined, Globmorph permitting. The Commander was right, these guys were really toughest of the preceded as down deep. But it was enough, however, quite a handful well-aimed of Korath, a stroke of the Lara's spear or of the Chris's sword to continue without any problems. Every now and could get lost, as in a fight and another there was no time to check the map, but finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality they were minutes, they arrived near a locked door. This was to lead, once opened, the room of General Computer, and then reunited with the Commander

"Hmm ... the codes that gave us the Commander had to open all doors" remarked Korath

"Evidently this door has a different security system, given what is inside" said Chris as he attempts to bypass the controls of the door using the control panel "Lara, you find anything?" Chris asked without looking away from the monitor

"Maybe. According to the planimetry that the Commander has sent us, there should be a secondary road, passing through the hall of the General Computer ... but I can not find it" she complained Lara. Chris sighed a 'Give her a hand, Korath' receiving a 'Why me?' Leaving Chris to monitor work in peace. Finally alone, without someone who seemed to bother ... at least for the first 2 minutes

[Note: This is a mental discourse, that is only in the mind of Chris]

"Finally some peace. I could not take more than those two," said a voice brazen

"Remain in silence. I really want to hear right now," said Chris

"Oh, come on," said the voice, and soon after appeared a small figure lying on the shoulder of Chris. It was a miniature version of Chris, with the difference that this creature had darker skin, red hair and purple eyes with black sclera "You're all work and no play ... you boooored" Chris continued, however, to ignore it, focusing on control panel "you know, you destroy the door as if nothing had"

"I can not, I could detect our position"

"You can not, or will not?" asked the little man with a sly smile that was accentuated when he saw that Chris broke the control panel to anger. Still angry, he came to a certain distance from the door and stopped, pointed the palm of your hand towards the door and began to emit a purple glow. "Yes! YES! Come on, fall explode to lowercase pieces!" exclaimed the little amused. Without batting an eyelash, from the palm of the hand issued a sphere of purple color that the impact of the door let out a huge explosion, which then emitted a cloud of dust that was short-lived, as the shock wave which caused a shift of air that allowed to disperse the powder in a short time

**"Chris! Chris!, What happened?" **Lara asked worriedly

**"Nothing, I got tired of trying to use good manners, so I used the bad. You where you are?"**

**"We found another way but if you go back and-"**

**"-No, you only lose time. Carry, we will meet again later. Beware"**

**"You too" **she said, closing the communicator.

"Well, I think we're alone and soletti, do not you Chris?" asked the little guy floating near Chris

"Get away from me, Parasite" he said, as walked away

"HEY! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW? A NAME BEAUTIFUL!" shouted before realizing that Chris was already well away "AND YOU DO NOT YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME. WAIT FOR ME!" said flying faster than before

* * *

_**"AND YOU DO NOT YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME. WAIT FOR ME!"**_ voice sounded through a safety monitor located in a remote room. There, some androids were conducting various tests on a yellow liquid. There were also the pipes that transported the liquid in two deep tanks situated the sides of a throne where the liquid is poured. The throne also had some drip that was inserted in various parts of the body of the creature sat there, contemplating the monitor, always rewinding to the point where the palm of the hand of Chris issued the purple flare, and creating a sphere of energy, destroying the gate

"Look who's here" he murmured, amused. After that, he pressed a series of buttons, appeared out automatically, and appeared another screen. We could see a man about forty years old, with short hair and blacks wearing a white coat. Soon as he turned to see the creature which had called him became nervous as to obscure the monitor and after 2 minutes, reopen communication. It was shifted and, judging by the change of environment ... maybe it was in the bathroom?

**"For the love of... *sigh* Next time, let me just a ring! My infiltration may be jeopardized"**

**"At what point are you with the preparations for obscuring the Earth, Doctor?"** asked completely ignoring him

**"It will not take much. Loboan The finished installing the transmitter in New Mexico, and the Khufan helps me to load of hidden the equipment to be set in the Orbit Space. Instead, I'm looking at the 'good' to convince my bah ..., higher to allow the launch of the Space Shuttle. I think I do it in 2 days maximum and then, I have finished the plan Ghostfreak to obscure the Earth. With the Corrodium barrier, we will finally have the guinea pigs that we will serve and we could use the barrier scale Universal! Maybe create a ray that eliminates the problem ofthe transmitters and-"**

**"Yeah, yeah. I understand. I called you to let you see this"** he said showing to the Doctor the recording of destruction of the gate. Her eyes widened to the astonishment and almost sadistic smile appeared on the face of the Doctor

**"What a wonderful surprise! I am pleased that my experiment has been successful"**

**"If I capture the subject, is able to create different clones?"**

**"If I can?This is a trifle. I'm already thinking about the different uses of his DNA-Shit, I was convoked. Apparently an ex astronaut brought his grandchildren to take a guided tour. I will recontact you, Master"**

**"It will be better for you to bring me good news, or you know what will happen"** he said, closing the communicator

* * *

"Really a good idea. Really" said a muscular figure, by the male voice, to his companion while he was running

"It's not my fault, it's your fault ... and them!" said the figure with a female voice, pointing to a group of strange creatures that were chasing them, "What do I knew there was a nest of those THINGS! You could also avoid breaking their eggs" they were chased by the insect-humanoid globmorph that running on all fours. Some also ran from the ceiling. From their long queues of nearly 2m at the end there was a spike that was divided into four parts, from which shooting lasers at offenders. They had three fingers on each hand and foot and the head had a strange shape. The back of the neck was long, about 30-40cm and they had unprovided of eyes, replaced by their heat sensors

"These unmanageable beasts do not give up-Ouch!" Korath said before getting hit by a laser

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!" a scream came from the opposite side of Lara and Korath

"AND NOW WHAT'S?" wondered Lara and Korath. It did not take long first of see a small figure flying toward them

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" he screamed when he flew toward them

"But it's...!" Korath and Lara did not have time to finish the thought that they saw behind the little guy the same globmorph that they were chasing

"Shit" thought in unison all three. From opposite sides they had at his heels as unmanageable beasts. They did not know what to do and in the meantime they were to clash

"What do we do?" Lara asked no one in particular

"Now I've had enough. Hey, little guy!" Korath shouted, while he pointed his cannons at him "Move aside!"

"Wha-AHHH! Stop! Stop! St-" but he could not finish that the first shots of the cannons of Korath had been fired "Waah! Hey! Off! Mommy! Help!" the little guy had no choice but to dodge incoming blows ... albeit in a clumsy and comical when suddenly he felt a grip wrap around the body "Taken" he heard. He looked up to see which had been taken from Lara and for now he was safe

"Quick, run" said Lara but was abruptly stopped by Korath, having grabbed his arm

"Wait, look" he said pointing to the street behind them. The globmorph strangely not they were pursuing more, blocked now by the bodies of their fallen comrades. Looked at them in a curious way, and, after a while, began to eat them, leaving our three friends time to disappear. They were now safe, away from the carnivorous beasts and were trying to catch their breath

"Waaaah!" cried the little guy in the arms of Lara "What a fright! thought I would die"

"But get it over with, crybaby" said Korath annoyed. The little guy just changed the mood (from fear to RAGE) and he found himself biting the head of Korath

"That chutpach! Iur sciutig ack me, iu cud chill me. Shupid cac (That chutzpah! You're shooting at me, you could kill me. Stupid cat)"

"Ouch, Stop, gnat" said Korath grabbing the little guy and throwing him to the wall

"Korath!" Lara said before giving him a shot to the head. Then he turned to the little guy "Hey, you were not always with Chris?"

"Huh? Oh ..." the little guy behaved strange and nervous ... then with a bit of shame "I got distracted and I'm lost"

"Ha! I told you so that children only bring trouble-"

"I'M NOT CHILD! I HAVE MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS, AND THEN DO NOT CALL ME GNAT! I HAVE A NAME, A BEAUTIFUL NAME-"

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO. ACT BEHAVE LIKE CHILDREN" screams of Lara fell silent both, obtaining from them the most complete and undivided attention "We need to meet with Chris, so let's get moving and you do not stray too far from us, right?" Lara said as she began to move

"Y-Yes, ma'am- I mean, Miss" said scared and at the same time happy, leaning on the shoulder of Lara, never failing timely to make grimaces at Korath, sending him on a rampage

"Relax, Korath. Try to ignore it" he thought to himself, but without success as the little guy insisted 'heavily' "Grrrr! If we find Chris, I have to convince him to keep HIM in a cage so small that I will use it as a keychain "he laughed at the thought that the little guy dangling painfully for any single movement of Korath. Unfortunately, he was interrupted

"Korath, we have a problem" said Lara worried

"Do not tell me: those unmanageable beasts are back on our heels" said Korath bothered turning dashing

"No, worse: I can not find vital signs of Chris and Commander"

"Ahh, sure he's fine. Maybe you broke your sensors" Korath also tried to locate Chris but even tweak this time it gave an error, as if Chris did not exist. Soon after he looked up at Lara looked at him with a frown on his face

"What's the matter, pussycat? Do not you know to use it? Ghahahaha" said the little guy who was nearly strangled by Korath

"Ugh. Okay, what do we do now?"

"As established: We will go to the Computer General. Maybe Chris and Commander are still waiting us and maybe the room wherein they are located block their signals and-"

"If you want I'll take you there," said a mysterious voice behind them. Lara and Korath turned but were struck behind his head. They could not see anything except a dim blue light

* * *

(Chris's POV)

"HEY! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW? A NAME BEAUTIFUL!" cried the little guy. I knew he would be gone for long, about his name feared by every creature inferior etc. and I do not want to hear the same story. So I had already moved when (approximately 10 seconds), I noticed that he was not around. Usually is never a second silent. Basically I I should be sorry if he was swallowed up by one of those monsters. I should not wonder if even now was being chased by a dozen of them

"Well, I'm sure he's fine" I said to myself. I made my way to the meeting place "I just hope others are fine." Passed an eternity (but I think less), I could hear resound in my ears the single sound of my footsteps. It seemed strange that I had not yet met a horde of those carnivorous monsters, even though I was constantly spied upon. I shook that thought over and over again, but it was in my head. It was as if my sixth sense I was being warned about something, but I decided to 'try' to ignore it and keep walking. After a long time I could see a door as big as what he did appear Shade ... it's a coincidence?

Without worrying about it, I open the door just enough to take a peek. Nothing. There were only a computer of any kind. Some of normal dimensions, others were connected to the odd glass cases and other large. I approached one of the showcases apparently empty, one by one. As long as one of those showcases saw a gelatinous pink building. I tried to tap on the glass, but with no success, if not overnight. That THING is reckless about me (even if it is done on the glass that separated us) making me shout a 'Shit'. I could see that it was the same type that had attacked one of the researchers. I could see all the teeth in the mouth its alleged. Then I struck me one thing: the creatures that we faced were of a deep purple color, while this was a faded pink ... and it was moving slowly, almost as if he had trouble breathing

"He's dying," said a voice behind me. I whirled around and in combat stance, but I relaxed when I saw a familiar face ... one that did not want to kill me

"Commander. What do you mean ... when you say that he's dying?" I asked with a frown. It seemed odd that the commander had made this statement. Since we talked about via communicator I had come strange suspicions about him, but I decided to cherish for me, because they could be false, or easily refuted

"Well, it seems obvious. While the other beasts are free and of a brighter color, this one is faded and not very ... alive, if you know what I mean" the way he talked the commander increased my suspicions "the others will join us later, in the meantime we're going in the hall of General Computer "

"Do not wait for them?" I asked curiously

"No, expect more and more ugly creatures will attack us and I do not know how much ammo I have left" he said as he walked toward the door that opened automatically. So I started to travel with him, killing occasionally some globmorph but without encountering a real obstacle. Hours passed, and while I could not communicate with my friends, I let alone check their position

"Tell me, what the state was our base?"

"Destroyed. There were no survivors, only a corpse thrown here and there. You, however, how did you find this place?"

"One of those things had taken one of our and dragged him towards the entrance to this base. From there, we were attacked by a horde of those monsters. Not to mention that idiot who enjoyed pranks us and make our lives difficult "

"It must have been difficult to get the codes of the main doors"

"Not at all, it is enough to hit back with my blaster and while fleeing took down a card. A lucky break more than anything else"

"Very strange ..." "Really? Yet when Korath tried to shoot him past him in the middle, as if made of smoke ..."

"W-Well, as I said, it was a lucky break. Evidently he was distracted enough not to notice me" he stammered, and is never a good sign

"Commander ... as he said that was his name?" and there I wanted to. Now it was locked in place and fell absolute silence. Suddenly the commander with a snap side He aim me against his blaster

(Nobody's POV)

"You ask too many questions" said the Commander aiming the blaster against Chris. His arm was trembling and, consequently, its baster was infected by his trembling "If you had been silent would have been much easier and faster. Give me your swords" Chris complied and handed them over. After the Commander assured behind him pulled out of the pockets a pair of handcuffs "Turn off your suit and get these, these are handcuffs inhibitors, so you will think of some joke" After he have ensured that Chris was unarmed and impotent, aiming the blaster behind him 'invited' to move to a safe distance

"How long was going to betray us?"

"Shut up. Fewer things you know better"

"So will not do away with it. Lara and Korath discover your deception and will be trouble for you, you will be taken to the Court of Justice of Galactic Alliance and-"

"As far as know them, I do not know if you will see them again alive" that does not promise anything good and Chris was really worried "Now get moving" said bumping with his blaster

"Guys, I really hope you're doing well" he thought worried

Passed a few hours. Or the Commander was lost or the place where he was to take Chris was damn far. The fact that both were moderately tired. Between the two there was no mention of starting a conversation. Except the captain, that by the time he was engaged in an internal conflict of interest. In his mind, appeared flashbacks of his past, when he joined the Plumbers and, after several difficult battles, how he came to his rank. He remembered how he had always defended his companions and tears silently for those fallen in battle. Even now, struggled to hold back his tears for the horrible genocide in these and four long months. He had become a hypocrite. He always defended his companions, even at the cost of his life and was now handing Chris and his friends in the hands of the enemy to save his own life. He felt like a monster, just like those who 'devoured' his companions. It had been a long time, just for the Commander, when they found themselves in front of a doorway. He wondered how Chris had not tried even once to break free and change roles. Then he noticed his gaze, his eyes red. Nothing. Emanated not any emotion, either positive or negative, as cold as ice, but gave a sense of pride and confidence, at least for those who see it. And the Commander saw him, reminded him of the glory days of his virtue _"What am I doing"_ thought the Captain came to the door and, when he opened his own "Come on" he said in low tone. By the time the duo entered, the door closed by itself, followed by a re-lighting. Chris could see the many details in the room. He could see many androids, similar to those they had seen at the entrance by which they entered, they were engaged in their respective locations. Some were more busy in front of the containers of a yellowish liquid that, through pipes, was connected to a kind of throne, on which there was a strange figure figure

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" he said in a muffled voice"We have observed you from when you arrived and I must say that I was ... surprised. I've never seen someone with your skills, and see you that you're just a human being ... you hit me"

"Well, thank you. You're supposed to be the 'Master' of which I have heard so much about" asked "All disturbance just because you're my fan? I would like to get you an autograph but as you see" said Chris turned to the side "I've got my hands full " All this made laugh the Master

"Hahahaha, I must admit, you're also fun. But you see I'm not your 'fan'. I brought you here for a reason, experiment"

_"Experiment? What the hell are he talking about?"_ that word made more confused Chris

"I see with pleasure that you're confused... I'm not surprised. I guess the upper floors of the Order Galactic have had the 'their' reasons..."

"Hey" said the Commander attracting the attention of the Master "I have brought him there, now I hope that you keep your promises"

"Fear not" said a voice behind them. Chris turned to see another figure appeared behind them, "Where do you come from? I did not hear you coming" he thought as the mysterious figure approached and, thanks to the lighting, Chris was able to see it better. Was high and muscular ... Very muscular. He had at mohican hair blacks. He only wore military pants with a big belt, the like of wrestler. He had some big boots blacks with metallic spikes. He was not wearing anything on top and the muscles were in full view. The shoulders were as big as two demolition balls and you could see from the body exposed That was not human, being metallic. Only his face Appeared to have a humanoid appearance, except for the absence of eyes, Replaced by a blue visor and a big square jaw "We keep our promises. You can go" said. Chris was surprised to see that the commander did not have the classic happy look of one who had made a good deal. On the contrary, when he turned toward him, he saw only bitterness and scorn

"Ok, stop play. I wanna know what you want from us" said Chris irritated

"Oh, do not worry. Actually ... we just want you" said the Master

"Me?"

"Of course. As I said, I have observed and, frankly, you got me intrigued. We would like to keep some experiments on you"

"Yes, of course. Whatever. Am I supposed to let you do? I would be only an idiot"

"Oh, I think instead you accept of good degree" said the mysterious creature behind me. He moved closer to a computer and, after setting the various commands, appeared from the ceiling two showcases of the same size. Inside those two showcases were the dearest people of Chris

"Lara! Korath!" screamed in horror to see that his two friends were trapped in the capsules

"Do not worry, they are not dead. Not yet" he said again to the figure with hair mohican "But this is up to you"

"I'm listening to you" said Chris

"Well" said the Master "Join to me. Will you join my future army and together not only will govern this universe, but all the ones that exist"

"And if I refused?" asked arrogantly

"Then we kill your friends and will force you to fight for me"

Chris now did not know what to do. In both cases, should have served this Master and help in the conquest of the universe. Everyone in the room waited anxiously awaiting the answer that Chris would issue. Unfortunately, one of those present wanted to tell her about this decision

"Chr... Chris" said a hoarse voice from one of the showcases. Chris turned to see that Korath was trying to talk "Don't... don't you dare to give in to such extortion"

"We'll be fine... think you rather get away" this time it was the turn of Lara talking

_"Guys..."_ Chris did not believe what he was hearing. His friends were asking to abandon them and to think only of himself?

"So, have you decided?" the Master asked curious. This did result in a slight smile formed on Chris's face, which made her curious friends and enemies

"Sure. I choose the third option" This surprised everyone in the room. Chris freed himself of the handcuffs inhibitors and rushed towards the so-called Master

"Wrong choice" murmured the Master, while the mysterious figure appeared between his Master and Chris, causing him a slight surprise. Chris acted quickly and dodged the kick was about to receive and counterattacked with his left but was promptly locked in the palm of the hands of the enemy "I'm really disappointed. You know what to do, Kein"

"With great pleasure" said the figure identified now with the name Kein, which took a punch to the face of Chris, if it not that was blocked by the palm of Chris. Both with locked hands, began to unleash powerful kicks.

_"Damn. He is very strong"_ Chris thinked and parried with his knee one of the kicks of Kein as he prepared to return the shot. Since he was in trouble, Kein gave a headbutt to Chris, making him stun and take this opportunity to take him by the leg, and after whirled, run it to one of the showcases where they were held his friends, creating cracks

"So, human" said Kein expressing sarcasm to the last word "is that all you've got?"

Chris did not answer. Instead with a grin, wiped the trace of blood from the lip "Of course not, I'm just warming up" So rushed towards Kein, giving a headbutt in the direction of the pit of his stomach. In that time frame in which Kein could not breathe, Chris began to strafing the head and abdomen with numerous punches putting in serious difficulties Kein. While Kein took advantage of an opening in the defense of Chris in the fight back, Chris was suddenly interrupted by a voice that only he could hear

**"Chris! Chris you hear me?"**

_"Commander?"_ Chris muttered before receiving a uppercat by Kein

**"Listen carefully, I need time to blow up in sequence the main 'll have very short time before the auxiliary generators are activated. During that time you will have to bring your friends to the location that I'm going to show on the map. There you sit in a pod of emergency. I just hope that in this way you can also only a small part forgive me" **and so closed communications with Chris, leaving him puzzled. The same being who had traded his life for his life, was now trying to help him escape. This made him suspicious and he asked himself over and over again if he had to trust or not his commander but he could not dwell on his thoughts. Kein was still attacking

_"More time? No problem"_ he unsheathed a fist in the pit of his stomach of Kein and another punch threw him against one of the many computer "So, android, is that all you've got?" said, using the same words that he used Kein, mocking him

"Not bad" Kein got up and pulled herself together "Not bad for a human, too bad I have to kill you"

"Me too" then disappeared, only managing to catch a glimpse of the spots traveling at high speed, clashing against each other. Occasionally, the two got stuck in different positions, sometimes you could see that Chris sank his foot in the pit of his stomach of Kein, disappearing again. Other times you could see Kein give a nudge in the neck to Chris. Finally they stopped, at different distances between them. Chris was breathing heavily, while Kein not affected by tiredness

"What's the matter? Are you already tired?" asked grinning Kein

_"Shit! if I do not do anything, really risk getting killed"_ he thought worried. As if some divine entity had heard him, the illumination of the room (and the rest of the ship) is interrupted, temporarily leaving Chris and the other in the dark _"It's time!"_ Took advantage of the moment of confusion and grabbed Lara , Korath and, to his surprise, the little guy, attached to Lara with the aid of a belt, trembling in fear

"Chriiiis" wailed jumping on his chest. This caused a slight discomfort, followed by a strange feeling unknown to him

"Come on, we do not have time. I must take you away from here" he said as he took Lara and Korath by the shoulders

"Ok" said MiniChris re-entering into the body of Chris

So, grabbing his friends so they would not fall, Chris ran with all his strength. Obviously it was not long before the emergency lights were activated before the appointed time and was promptly pursued by globmorph, who promptly the Master had unleashed, and then found himself dodging the laser beams that emanated those beasts and with the same time not to drop his friends "Faster! FASTER!" kept muttering to himself, while one of globmorph clung and bit him on the shoulder. Chris if he shook off, but did not slow down for the pain. Luckily for him it was just before the meeting point with the Commander. This thought made him smile somehow. It was in the same situation, only this time it was being chased by a horde of monsters, with his friends on his shoulders and the Commander this time he really wanted to help. Then he was surprised that he was falling in front of a metal panel to the floor. He had to speed up as much as he could to avoid being trapped. Then, like a stroke of luck, some laser shots had been fired in the direction of globmorph, making it easy to escape Chris and succeeding in time to pass through the door before they blocked the road monsters. Falling to the ground, looked up to see a hand toward him. That of the Commander who helped him up

"You have put a lot of time," he said sarcastically

"You know, I stopped to enjoy the panorama," replied the same way Chris

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well," he said before turning around "after me there are 3 pods one-man for you"

"W-What? And you do?"

"I'll stay here to give covering fire and try to give you all the advantage that it can give you," he said just before hearing large screams acute in the direction of the door. Some parts of it were deformed by blows of globmorph, and it could be seen some spots where were concentrated laser shots in an attempt to open a passage "We do not have much time"

"But .."

"Come on, I'll help you" he said as he took the body of Korath and handed it to one of the pods. Chris did the same with Lara, inevitably wondering if he will review them. The Commander and Chris started the engines and, on autopilot, the pods departed away, until no longer visible "Well, now it's your turn," said the Commander

"No, there is enough room for us ... ..." This was able to say before the Commander struck the back of his head with his blaster. Handed Chris on the pod, extending to him aOlo-disc and a strange package. The door was about to give up, could be seen some of the heads of the monsters yelling at them. Before they could enter, the Commander started the autopilot and the pod of Chris departed, leaving only the Commander at the mercy of the monsters that surrounded him. Among them also appeared Kein, slightly irritated

"Oh My, I'm really disappointed in you, traitor. Yet I had kept my promise"

"Tsk. See, storage tin, unlike you, that you are so generous" takes from his pocket a sort of remote control "I do not make pact with the enemy. Were you so busy to capturing those three, I took the trouble to place on all your spaceship explosive charges EMP "

"YOU DID WHAT!?" said gravely concerned Kein, watching in horror as the Commander as he prepared to press the trigger "STOP! DON'T DO IT! -" but it was too late. The trigger has created a series of explosions at chain reactions that spread across their spaceship. The electromagnetic pulses also reached the three pods in which they were traveling our friends, making out use the autopilot. So, unaware of what has happened, our three friends parted, waiting for the day they would be reunited

* * *

Christian92: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I will end here (for now) the story of the past of Chris

Ben: Finally some real action

Kevin: I agree, I got tired of sitting on the couch

Korath: Why, you got something to complain about?

Kevin: Nononono. No!

Christian92: I inform you that in addition to writing this fanfiction, I am going to write another on Pokemon

Lara: Are you sure you can handle 2 fanfiction?

Korath: Yeah, I would not have to wait months before continuing

Christian92: Quiet, do not worry. Also write more fanfiction gives me an opportunity to improve and also to let me come up with new ideas. It is an advantage for all;)


End file.
